My Brother, the Masochist
by le error
Summary: He comes back with busted lip and a bloody nose. At first I don't notice the grin, that was last thing I caught after seeing the blood drip from my brother's nose and chin. "What happened?" "She beat me. -


He comes back with busted lip and a bloody nose. At first I don't notice the grin, that was last thing I caught after seeing the blood drip from my brother's nose and chin. His stupid smile widens instead of freezing up at the sight of me like he usually would when someone caught him out and about sneaking around after midnight. Stupid stupid smile.

"What happened?"

"She beat me."

I never heard those words be uttered from someone who looked like they just got off from an amusement park ride. The scenario would be familiar minus the amusement part which I saw none of. His hands were shaking as he unbuckled his belt, wincing as his fingers rubbed against forming bruises along his shoulders and neck. Was that a bruise or teeth marks- I didn't want to know. I really really didn't want to know.

"She.. beat you?"

I could see the adrenaline still coursing through him. He looked alert which was great considering he was about to get round two from me. I mostly wanted an explanation. It was second time he came back in the lair with a black eye and new wounds. Normally, I would have cried out for Donnie but the idiot had hushed me. Leo dragged me into the kitchen and proceed to gush over the last name I ever wanted to hear from anyone.

Karai.

At first I was furious. My fist clenched so tight I was sure my knuckles tore skin. But the more I listened to his ramble of the exciting details of their encounter, my anger washed out and was quickly replaced with confusion. Even in the darkness of the room that he insisted on keeping so the others wouldn't be alerted, I saw his eyes light up. Between the bruises and scratches that bled, he spoke of her like a fan would a celebrity. A deranged, mentally unstable fan that probably needed therapy and.. a beat down. A restraining order. The only thing he ever spoke so excitedly about was either his dorky Space Nerds show or training. Those I could deal with and sort of understand.

This.. this made no sense.

Taking myself back to the now, I was speechless. Luckily, he done all the talking.

"We met on top of the Water Tower mall! She wanted to talk and I.. I well I-" He paused to collect his thoughts and breathe. Yes, that's definitely what he needed to do. Breathe. Let oxygen enter his brain for once so he could think clearly before I strangled him out of pure frustration.

"Leo.." I started- I was winding up. "What could she possibly want to talk about that involved you getting beat into another bloody pulp!"

"We were sparring, Raph," He looked at me in disbelief, like he was in shock that I didn't understand at the very clear and normal situation that he involved himself in. I continued to stare at him and he humorously began to punch the air to demonstrate what he was referring to. Oh yes, thank you Leo for showing me what sparring meant. I said nothing and he continued, "We talked and then we fought! She pinned me a few times and hit me. She moved so fluidly but she was like a rock. When she pinned me.." Leo sighed. I wanted to vomit. "She was.. amazing."

Did he need a moment?

".. and..w-what?" He finally stopped talking and came back to earth. Not fully grounded, nope, that wouldn't be Leo.

"Why did you let her do this?" I gestured all over him, avoiding his neck for obvious reason and glared at him in disgust. "Have it ever crossed your thick skull that she's actually really REALLY trying to hurt you? That maybe these so called 'training sessions' are cute ways she's trying to behead you!"

"We were playing around! It wasn't serious! You know I can handle-"

"You obviously can't if you come home looking like an elephant stepped on you!"

I was glad to see all that excitement, all that thrill, finally leave his face. His eyes narrowed for a second. He didn't want to show it but he had tugged on a few bruises along his beak and eye. I waited for him to talk again, to finally speak some sense but a prolonged silence came between us and I finally let out a loud huff. "I'm telling Master Splinter."

"No! What? Why!" So much for being quiet.

"She's going to kill you on your next date that you so blindly waltz into. You might as well bring your own flowers to your funeral, Leo!"

"She said she liked me!"

I laughed. I couldn't help myself from bursting into a fit of laughter as soon as he said that. Did he seriously just say that? Yes...he did. His face fell and his shoulders dropped. Oh. He was serious. "Leo, she's playing you. She doesn't mean it. You have to understand. She's in the Foot clan! You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do! I.. I just.. she makes me feel different. You wouldn't understand, Raph, she said-"

"Manipulators will say anything to get what they want," I wasn't angry anymore, I was legitimately worried. None of this seemed right and Leo was falling for it. Was this really happening? Me trying to shine some sense into Leo? Me trying to reason with him on something so obvious? "She's the enemy, Leo, this little game you're playing with her is going to be a game over for you. I know deep down you know this."

He couldn't be this blind. Leo couldn't be this dumb.

Leo wiped his nose with the back of his hand and I saw a shine of tears beginning in his eyes. It probably got through to him. The realization of what she and who she was. Then him.. us. There was no way there was some kind of ill intent from this chick. But whatever she had done left my brother trailing after her like a puppy. I hated it. Leo was better than that.

"I.. guess I was just excited.. she was my equal," he muttered.

"If you need a bloody nose and a swollen lip anytime, you can call me for that, you know?" We were brothers, we were equal, and we certainly didn't need anything between that. I placed my hand on his shoulder, one with less black and blue, and squeezed. "Promise me you won't go looking for her."

He nodded. A thin line of blood poured from his nose but he didn't seem to notice. Minus that and the small cuts and bruises, he looked to be in one piece. I guess Karai will live to be another conniving, evil son of a-

You get it.

I guess the conversation ended at that. As Leo turned away from me I could practically see all my words go out one way then the other. His hand pressed over the side of his neck, against the teeth marks I saw and so desperately avoided. Now I wasn't sure if I believe myself. 


End file.
